


Dutiful Wife

by bubblyani



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Masturbation, Self-Insert, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyani/pseuds/bubblyani
Summary: Being Lucifer's newly wedded wife, you walked in on him pleasuring himself. Being the dutiful wife, you offer your help.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Reader
Kudos: 182





	Dutiful Wife

Friday 7 am. 

Morning may have dawned for others, but for Lucifer Morningstar, his day just ended. A satisfactory resolution to an exciting case filled him with much hype, but at the same he needed to unwind. Stepping into his Penthouse, he casually made his way to his bedroom, until a sight made him halt with a huge grin on his face. 

“Oh…Hello” 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 _Baby Blue or Turquoise?_  
_  
_ With furrowed brows, you were immersed in concentration holding the two dresses. Still in your lace undergarments and stockings, choosing the most suited outfit for work suddenly became the biggest dilemma. For it was an important day and you needed a battle suit. 

The vibration of the phone on the dressing table once again reminded you why. Sighing in frustration, you made up your mind. While unbuttoning the baby blue dress, you felt the shoe buckle to be loose. Casually putting the dress over your arm, you bent down to fix it. The moment it felt secure and you got back up, you smiled. You were not alone in the room anymore. 

“Good Morning _you_ …” 

You greeted Lucifer with adoration, with your buttocks brushing against his clothed crotch as him stood so close to you. You heard him chuckle. 

“Heheh…” You heard him chuckle, “It _is_ a good morning indeed”He purred, placing his hands on your waist. With your body in his possession, he savored it in every way, any time. This time his fingers took charge, running them up and down your rib cage to your hips. His touch woke you up more effectively than an ice cold shower. But yet you resisted the desire for a vocal response. 

“How did the case go?” You asked, changing the subject.  
“Ah…Culprit’s caught and locked away, you know the usual blah blah….but I must _say_ …how _ravishing_ my wife looks this morning” Lucifer said, his lips moving towards your ear: 

“So ravishing that something needs a good tearing off .. _pronto_ ” 

When his fingers tickled and pleasured your abdomen, as his lips nibbled your earlobe, a part of you wanted to play along. You knew what your husband was upto. Except the vibration of the phone once again caught your ears, making you groan frustratingly. 

“Shit I …” you began, “I can’t…” you said, throwing your head back. 

“What?” Lucifer’s inquiry sounded genuinely upsetting. Sighing, you turned to him. “I’m sorry Luci…” you said, while you got dressed, “It’s stupid work. I need to go soon” 

“Well …this is quite anti-climactic” your husband remarked, as he sat on the edge of the bed. You scoffed. “Oh…don’t I know it” you said, buttoning the dress, “These people at work just won’t leave me alone” grabbing your bag and phone, you looked back at him “I’m sorry. I’ll see you later” Pinching his stubble cheek, you gave him an apologetic look before heading off to the elevator, leaving a silent Lucifer Morningstar to slump on the mattress. 

There were many things in life you could not believe. And one of them was how on earth did you end up living in this Penthouse? More importantly, how the hell did you become Lucifer Morningstar’s wife? 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_(1 month ago)_ **

Shaking your head repeatedly, you were at a complete disbelief of your own actions as you felt Lucifer drag you by the hand into the LAPD precinct, which was busy as usual for crime never took a day off. 

“Everyone! Hello! …” Lucifer began clapping his hands, “Ah that’s better…” He said, finally getting everyone’s attention, as they turned their heads to face you both. “We have a huge announcement to make…” he said excitedly. 

“Do we _have_ to make this a big deal?” You whispered nervously. Ignoring you, amidst the unimpressed looks of some, he continued: 

“It fills me with great pleasure as to say …” he began, “…that Y/N and I are married!” 

You swore you never saw a massive collective of shocked expressions, until that moment. Jaws dropped consecutively like dominos. Eyes widened to great measure. 

“What?”

“You serious?”

“Oh my god!”

“Now don’t bring dad in to this” Lucifer said accusingly. 

Getting up from her desk, Detective Chloe Decker tried to wrap her head around this piece of information. “How the _hell_ did this happen?” 

Sighing, you allowed your husband to summarize as you recollected in the form of a montage reel. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Matrimony did not exactly bring the two of you together. 

But a case did. 

You were fortunate enough to get to know Lucifer when you nervously stepped in to the precinct as an important witness to an ongoing investigation. As the case grew more complicated, your friendship with him blossomed, leading you to offer your assistance with other cases as well. 

Nonstop chatter and belly aching laughter were confirmations of how you and him were a force to be reckoned with. Not to mention the amazing chemistry you both seemed to share. People in Your vicinity even began to wonder if any romantic future was possible. Ella Lopez was the biggest enthusiast. 

“Just so you know, I ship you both… hard” 

She would randomly say, out of the blue on a random case, making you raise your eyebrows. 

“Wha-?“ you’d question. 

“Really?” Lucifer however would be intrigued, giving you a look of pleasant surprise. 

The people were never to blame, for it made sense. But a romantic future? It was never there. At least, none of you discussed it. The mere thought of it was unimaginable, given Lucifer’s Casanovian lifestyle. 

One fine day, in the spirit of true partnership, Lucifer volunteered to drive off to Vegas in search of a suspect. Though it was clearly obvious that he was an eager volunteer for the location, not the purpose. With Chloe, Dan and even Ella tied at the precinct, you were more than happy to tag along with your friend. 

Thus, amidst the sounds of slot machines, background music and loud chatter, you and Lucifer were on the lookout. But at the same time, you were both knee-deep in a heated discussion regarding the pros and cons of gambling. 

“Oh come now…a bit of gambling won’t hurt anyone” 

“Hah! You’ll say that now. But what happens when you lose it all to a bet?” You said to him, talking with your hands with a dramatic flavor . In response, Lucifer merely chuckled. 

Looking ahead at an elevator, he smiled to himself. “Do you remember the first day we met?” 

You looked at him with surprise. “Why all the sudden?” 

“Do you?” He repeated. You nodded. 

“Yeah of course…” Indeed you did. Getting into the precinct elevator with a handsome stranger, you had no idea it was him. 

Lucifer chuckled, as if he just reminisced it with you. “You were so shy, I assumed you to be a victim of catholic school training” he teased. 

Scoffing, you opened your mouth in protest. “Well that was only because…ah! never mind” you said, stopping yourself with a smile. “What?” He asked, curiously building up. You suppressed your smile from turning into giggles. 

“Well…You were _terribly_ attractive and I…” you admitted it, biting your lip playfully, “Heheheh I guess I didn’t know how to handle it. Oops-“ Moving swiftly, you skillfully avoided the stumble of a slightly drunk young couple holding a bouquet and a bottle of red wine. Flashing their wedding rings, their faces were full of glee.

Unfortunately, Lucifer wasn’t swift enough, as some of the red wine was spilled on his jacket. “Ah bloody hell! That was extremely rude..” he snapped, as the couple went away “….this is Prada by the way” 

“Wait!” Putting your hands up dramatically, you were birthed with an idea.

“Sir? ..Hi!” You greeted the bartender nearby, “…do you by chance have any club soda ?”

“Yeah..?” 

“And a towel?”

“Yeah…Wha-? Hey Lady!”

To the bartender’s shock, you reached in to grab the soda gun and a towel.  
  
Though it was not what he expected, Lucifer watched you with fascination as you began to wipe off the stain from his jacket with focus. 

“Club soda. Solves everythin-”

And to your surprise, Lucifer’s hands made themselves home on your waist, only to pull into a kiss. 

Eyes widened, you felt embarrassed when they closed involuntarily, kissing him back in kind. Intense yet full of comfort; not bad for your first kiss together. But still, you were amazed. Where the hell did all this come from? 

Pulling your lips from his, Lucifer looked at you excitedly. “Let’s get married!” 

Your jaw dropped. “WHAT?” You said, surprised by how he sounded firm, sure and happy. “What…what have you been drinking?” You asked, as his hands remained on your waist. “You…” he replied seductively, brushing his nose against yours. And like a side effect from a drug, you knew you were being distracted. 

“Omg did I just help you propose?“ the bartender asked with excitement. 

“Yes” Lucifer replied happily. Eyes widened, your jaw dropped back down again. 

“NO! And…why are _you_ listening?” You asked the bartender angrily. 

“Hey lady! _You_ took my towel” 

“Fair enough” you sighed. 

“So…” Lucifer asked, making you turn back to him, “…what do you say?” 

You scoffed, still fazed by all that happened. “Lucifer…Are you insane?” You inquired. “On the contrary….” he began, “ I strongly think we should get married. Besides, you seem to be quite comfortable in my arms at the moment” Feeling more embarrassed than before, you pulled away from his arms. 

With a deep breath, your put your hands on your waist. “If _you_ think I’m the type to say yes to a shotgun wedding, then you got another thing coming mister. I’m not that kind of girl…in fact, I’m married-for-life kinda gal” you said, pointing at yourself with exaggeration. 

It was true, this was definitely not the way you expected him to propose, let alone profess his love for you. But was it really love for him? You were scared to know. For you certainly stowed your deep, secret love for him inside a thick treasure chest in the deepest corner of your heart. “Besides…what about your life? The bachelor privileges? It’s not gonna be the same” you stressed. 

“I _am_ serious Y/N…” Lucifer assured, “You’ll be stuck with me for all eternity. Come on…” he said, getting closer to you, “You _do_ love me don’t you?” 

As those words haunted you, a hypnotic feeling overcame you. He was doing that thing he always does. And you knew there was no escape. 

“Yes…” 

You blurted, before getting back to your senses to see his naughty smirk. “Wait a minute…” you began, “Did you just get me to confess _and_ accept a marriage proposal at the _same time_?”  
  
With his victorious laughter and claps, you knew he did. You sighed. 

“Damn you, Morningstar” you muttered with a scowl. 

“No damn needed when I already am love” 

Truthfully, you do love him and now you’re about to be wed. You should be overjoyed. But it was certainly unexpected. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Come on! Show it” 

Ella begged, making you show the golden ring which was paired up with an exquisite engagement ring that adorned your finger. 

“Oh my god…look at that!” She exclaimed “it’s so beautiful” amidst Lucifer’s proud look. 

“He really went all out huh?” Decker said, standing next to you. 

“Yes he did” you replied, eyes still on the rings. You felt her hand rest on your shoulder. “Congratulations Y/N…” she sounded sincere, which made you smile, “Thank you Chloe” 

“Still hard to believe though” 

“Dan!” Decker and Lucifer snapped at Espinosa, who merely shrugged in response. “I’m just saying …a guy like Lucifer…I.. I could never imagine settling down” he said. You tried to hide your smile. 

“Well Daniel.. a _guy_ like me _can_ be full of surprises” Lucifer replied. You maintained your stance as Ella pulled your arm further towards her to check the rings in detail, with a crowd of police officers surrounding her. 

You looked at Lucifer. “Seriously dude…” you whispered once again, “…am I’m your security blanket Or something ? I don’t buy this” you said, only to be kissed by him gently in return. His kisses certainly manage to shush you for a while.  
  
“Now my dear wife… _off_ to consummation!” He said, making you blush as he lifted you up bridal style. 

“Shhhhh!” 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 ** _(Present)_**  
You stepped out of the elevator as the doors opened with a _ding!_ Clenching your fists, you regretted ditching him like that. You regretted not even comforting him with a kiss before leaving . After all, he was your companion for life.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A hot shower and a well deserved nap did not stop Lucifer from keeping his mind off you. When night time dawned, He carried out business as usual, he played some tunes on the piano to liven up LUX, yet it all seemed out of focus. 

“How could she do that? How..how dare she do that?” Lucifer suddenly muttered to himself , with a tone that was evident with hurt. 

“Who?” One of his beautiful customers cried out through the loud music. 

Lucifer shook his head, “My wife…” he shouted, “sorry…I was just thinking of my wife” he said. The woman raised her eyebrows, but curled up to him even closer. This was not new: A beautiful woman who clearly seemed to be lusting after him at from the first glance. 

“Well…if she’s not treating you right, then maybe you need someone who does” she purred as she ran her manicured fingers along his forearm. Lucifer chuckled, “Heheheh…I appreciate your concern but I know seduction when I see one, and clearly you’re nowhere close to stage 1. Excuse me…”

Amidst her shocked expression , Lucifer slowly got up from the couch, before making his way over to the elevator. 

LUX was always rife with temptation in all forms, and it was Lucifer’s mini playground.

But not today, not tonight. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The silk robes caressed and comforted his chiseled frame as he changed into them. An early night away from LUX, it certainly was a first. 

Pouring himself a glass of whiskey, he looked over to check his phone. Messages filled the lock screen. All irrelevant. For none of them were from you. 

He sighed, Lucifer did not like this feeling. Never in his existence did he imagine being surrendered to human emotions this way. Snapping out of it, he sank onto his bed, hoping to find a humorous yet silly video online to quench his amusement. _A cat video perhaps.  
_

  
But instead, he decided to watch something different. And one video in particular. 

Being Lucifer’s wife meant a lot of spoiling. Including dates at fancy restaurants. He would always be amused by how enthusiastic you were about your food. The way you made romantic conversation with the food. The way your eyes shone with each bite. So much so he ended up recording you indulging on your cheesecake on his phone one fine evening. 

_“So Y/N…what exactly are you up to here?”_ His voice was on the background as the video focused on you. Smiling, you dug your fork into the delicious treat. _“This my friend…is the greatest cheesecake in the world”_ you spoke to the camera with conviction. You closed your eyes as you took the bite. Pleasure filled your veins like an injected drug, spreading it around, resulting you to produce a sound which was without a doubt similar to a moan. 

Lucifer froze. Eyes glued to the screen, he kept watching you continue to make erotic noises indulging the condensed treat. _“I think me and this baby need to go somewhere private”_ you joked, wiping the dessert off your mouth with a wink.

As innocent as this video appeared to be that day, it had a complete different effect on Lucifer tonight. Those moans haunted him. He could not help but envision you from this morning. Nothing but lace lingerie standing in the way of him and your naked body. The feel of your body against his. 

He was awakened. His body was clear proof. 

He dialed your number frantically and repetitively, only to discover it’s engaged. He even typed with urgency, _“Where are you?”  
_

No reply. 

For the man who had almost everything, he suddenly felt as if he had nothing. Nothing as important as your presence. 

Gulping the whiskey down, he leaned against the headboard. Starving in the desert that was his lonesome and desperation, he needed you. And patience was too virtuous of a quality for him as he felt his hand dig inside the waistband of his silk boxers, until he fully clasped his manhood.

Pulling it out, he allowed his eyes to close. The image of you kept him company, making sure his imagination pleasured you while he pleasured himself. Fully erect with arousal, his hand moved in steady rhythm, providing him with the temporary comfort he desired. His imagination ran wild, and so were you in it. He touched you, he tasted you, he ravished you with no end. Immersed in rich satisfaction, his lips finally managed to form the word he was dying to say: 

“Y/N!”  
  
Except his eyes opened in a flash, to find you actually standing a few feet away. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

You did not expect this. Not even one bit. Marrying Lucifer Morningstar, you were well aware of the risks of infidelity. A minute part of you were concerned to find him in bed with another, as a punishment for your disregard this morning. You were ready to feel like a fool. 

But this, this certainly was unexpected. 

He looked ethereal, even in the most erotically compromised position. His twitches, his soft moans, his vulnerability made you wonder: did he miss you that much? 

More importantly, were you just going to stand there, and ignore your strong arousal? 

“Well…speak of the me” Lucifer breathed, releasing his grip from his manhood.  
Words were not required for you to respond. You walked over to him slowly. For all you wanted to do was to provide your full assistance in the matter he was engaged in. Grabbing the hand that he held out, you balanced yourself climbing on top of him, your panties lightly grazing against his erect shaft in the process. You moved forward, resting yourself on his stomach as you looked down at him. 

Drunk in his gaze, you could not believe this man was yours to begin with. Truthfully you felt that every single day. 

Hand still interlocked with his, you guided it all the way up to your collar, putting your own hands on his sides so he was free to unbutton your dress. As he unbuttoned one, you were reminded of every single time this bed witnessed your love making, including the very first. Gasps left you when the buttons flew off the way he tore the dress open, only to pull you by it, kissing you at his hungriest. 

At last. Fucking Finally. 

The hunger seemed to be intense enough, you needed eternity to indulge in his lips while his hands caressed your buttocks. Flipping you down to the bed, you began to feel more naked the moment you felt him grab an end of your lace panties, tearing it off your frame with a grunt until it was left in pieces. 

“So…something really _did_ need a good tearing off huh?” You remarked, as you felt him open your legs up. He smiled with mischief. “Don’t forget, I’m a man of my word” Lucifer replied, and you couldn’t help but agree throwing your head back, when you felt your moistened slit swallow his shaft whole, in an instant.  
With the flexibility of a skilled acrobat, he bent low. You winced as he kissed every inch of your stomach from your hip bone all the way up your ribs while he moved inside you. Impatient, you reached in from your back, to unhook and peel off your bra. For no inch of you preferred to be left out from his attention. Your enthusiasm certainly made him chuckle evilly. 

“My! Aren’t you the Dutiful Wife?” He said, eyes on yours before slowly moving lower to enjoy the new view. You bit your lip with a smile. “Why not?” You panted, “When my husband pleases me so…ah!” 

You flinched as Lucifer’s teeth dug into your left breast. Involuntarily forming a hickey, he compensated by soothing it with kisses and generous licks over your hardened buds in the midst of your cries of pleasure. However you did not complain.You were more than happy to claim ownership of his love bite. 

“Lucifer…” you breathed, holding his face “Please know..I never regret marrying you”. 

He froze with surprise. 

“But I do regret not doing anything this morning…” you continued, taking a deep breath, ”I regret not kissing you at least” panting, you added “I’m sorry-”

“Apology accepted my darling” Lucifer interrupted you before pressing his lips against yours. Pulling away, you held his face again. “I’m serious” you said, “You should know…when I… _love_ you,” you added with adoration, “I don’t want it to be short or forgetful. I want it to be real..to be right. Cause it’s _you_ Lucifer”

You could not believe what you just said. As if your heart suddenly spilled out with an overflow of emotions. Completely in disbelief, Lucifer smiled happily.

“Is this what it feels like to be the happiest husband ever?” He asked. You smiled, nodding in response.

Being the loving husband, Lucifer resumed his steady rhythm; increasing pace with added arousal. And being the loving wife, you held on to him tightly; throwing your head back with louder moans. 

There will be a lot to talk about in the morning. But you looked forward to it , for all was finally well with this marriage. And you knew for sure Lucifer will love you right, in every single way.


End file.
